1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that uses a retainer to lock terminals in their proper insertion positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A side retainer type connector, as shown in FIGS. 12(A) and 12(B), includes a housing with cavities 3 into which terminals 2 are insertable. A retainer insertion opening 4 is formed in one side surface of the housing 1 and communicates with the cavities 3. A retainer 5 is provided to enter the retainer insertion opening 4. The terminals 2 are inserted into the cavities 3 with the retainer 5 in its partial lock position, as shown in FIG. 12(A). When the terminals 2 are inserted to their proper positions, metal lances or engaging portions 6 provided on the terminals 2 are engaged with locking portions 7 of the cavities 3, thereby effecting partial locking. Subsequently, the retainer 5 is pushed to its full lock position as shown in solid line in FIG. 12(B), such that locking ends 8 of the retainer 5 engageably enter recesses 9 of the terminals 2 to effect full locking.
In the case that the terminals 2 are insufficiently inserted, the locking ends 8 of the retainer 5 contact the side surfaces of the terminals 2 as shown in phantom line in FIG. 12(B) and prevent movement of the retainer 5 to its full lock position.
With the prior art construction described above, a problem arises if the terminals 2 are small. In particular, the recesses 9 of the terminals 2 are small when the entire terminal is small, and the locking ends 8 of the retainer 5 is correspondingly small. Accordingly, a locking force is inadequate.
In the case that the terminals 2 are insufficiently inserted, the terminals 2 interfere with the entry of the retainer 5, with the result that the retainer 5 bulges from the outer surface of the housing 1. Since a bulging length is short when the terminals 2 are small, it is difficult to detect the insufficient insertion.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to increase a force for locking the terminals and/or make the insufficient insertion of the terminals easily detectable.